1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tabletop sporting games, parlour games, and recreational/leisure games that involve a combination of skill and luck. More specifically, whereas there are certain parlour games that attempt to recreate the likeness of ice hockey (air hockey) and soccer (foosball), this invention is intended to apply the basic strategy of American football to a tabletop or parlour game.
2. Background Art
In addition, other inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,888, U.S. Pat. No. 1,145,955, and U.S. Pat. Application No. 20110031691 contemplate utilizing and manipulating various mechanical devices, figures, and/or playing pieces on a simulated American football field playing surface in an attempt to interact with and advance a football game piece across the field of play in an effort to simulate the game of American football, or U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,525 considers a user tossing objects through targets on an interchangeable board (with overlaying templates representing various sports) with the goal of scoring points or other metrics related to the given sport on the board. The present invention, however, is designed based on American football and utilizes a long and smooth wooden table, on which players slide a football-shaped, metal and plastic playing piece (“puck”) towards a scoring zone in which there are targets marked with combinations of yardage gain, yardage loss, or turnover scoring indicators. An attached, simulated American football field playing surface is employed as a yard-marking, scoring, and down-marking device.